Forest of Despair
by Usa
Summary: Usagi and her friends go camping with Mamoru and they run into some not-so nice people. Co-Written with Emiri.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Forest of Despair  
Authors: Usa (Usako0@aol.com) and Emiri (bunny_s_@hotmail.com)  
Rating: R (violence, language, bad things)  
Disclaimer: Usagi, her friends, the cats, and Mamoru belong to Takeuchi Naoko-sama, Kodansha Ltd, TOEI Animations, and Bandai Entertainment. The bad guys, Satsujin (murder) and Korosu (kill) were created by Emi and I.   
Notes: We must warn you that this is a VERY dark ficcie. Bad things almost happen to a female... Emiri dared me to write a ficcie without a hospital scene in it, and so, here we are! ^_^ *cheers from the masses* Enjoy, and please send review, we love getting mail!  
  
**********  
Forest of Despair  
Part 1  
**********  
  
Mamoru slipped out of his tent, and listened. All was quiet from the next tent over. Finally, the girls had fallen asleep. It had been a big mistake to come camping with Usagi and her friends, he reflected miserably. He was covered in mosquito bites, sunburnt, and the two of them never had a moment alone. His back ached from sleeping on the ground, and it was hard trying to relieve himself with five girls always in earshot. But now they were asleep, so Mamoru went out to do his business. He walked off a little ways into the woods, half-covering his flashlight and fearing the creatures that went bump in the night. He found a suitable tree, and was about to go when her heard male voices.  
  
He looked ahead, and spotted two men carrying something large. They threw it into a deep hole in the ground, and began to shovel dirt on top of it. 'They're burying a body!' he realized. Mamoru tried to sneak away, but he stepped on a twig. The men turned to look. "Who's there?" the larger one demanded.  
  
A flashlight beam suddenly hit Mamoru's eyes, and he was blinded. He heard the men approach him, but was too stunned to move. The next thing he felt was a whack in the back of the head, and then blackness.  
  
************  
Usagi was actually the first person to get up in the morning. She had told Mamoru that she wanted to get up to watch the sunrise with him. After dressing, she left the tent and went to his.   
  
"Mamo-chan!" she said. "Are you ready yet?"  
  
Usagi noticed that the tent was opened and peeked inside. Mamoru wasn't in it. *He probably went to relieve himself.* she thought.  
  
The sun rose 20 minutes later with no sign of Mamoru. Usagi was beginning to get worried. It wasn't like him to wander off and not tell anyone, especially her. And she knows he wouldn't get lost...  
  
Makoto snuck up behind Usagi and poked her in the sides. "Ahh! Mako-chan!"  
  
"Why are you up so early, Usagi-chan? And where's Mamoru-san?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I don't know where he is. We were supposed to watch the sunrise together but I haven't seen him at and he's not in his tent."  
  
"Hmm....he probably went to use the bushes," Makoto said flippantly. "I'm gonna start breakfast for minna!"  
  
"But, Mako-chan, 20 minutes?"  
  
"20 minutes what?" Makoto yawned. "My brain isn't fully awake yet."  
  
"I haven't seen him since i got up 20 minutes ago!" Usagi's eyes teared up. "Mako-chan, I'm worried."  
  
"Oi, what is that Odango whining about now?" Rei asked with a yawn.  
  
Minako yawned and sat up. "Nani?" she blinked sleepily.   
  
"Minna, get out here!" Makoto ordered.  
  
Artemis and Luna ran to them from the lake. "What's going on?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Mamoru -san is missing," Makoto told everyone  
  
"Nani?" Ami asked. "How do you know that?"  
  
"Because he isn't in his tent and we were supposed to watch the sunrise," Usagi cried.  
  
"He's been gone for 20 minutes, so we know he's not using the bushes."  
  
Usagi was crying harder now. "Longer than that now, Mako-chan."  
  
"Will you turn off the water works, Usagi?" Rei said crossly.  
  
Usagi merely stuck her tongue out at Rei. "Hey, this is serious," Minako intervened.  
  
"She's right, Rei-chan," Ami replied, pulling out her computer. "Perhaps there's some way I can pinpoint his location." Ami set to work.  
  
"I say we get breakfast, get dressed, and look for him," Makoto suggested.  
  
"I don't want to eat!" Usagi exclaimed. "I want to find Mamo-chan!"  
  
Rei was about to say something but Ami gave her a look. "Well, we can't search on an empty stomach," Luna pointed out. "You need food for stength."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Mako-chan, tell me when the food's ready," she said, going back into the tent.  
  
"All right." Makoto nodded, and went to whip up some fast breakfast.  
  
"Minna," Artemis spoke up. "We have to find Mamoru-san or I'm afraid Usagi-chan will lose it."   
  
Soon, Makoto had eggs ready, and was making a big batch of trail mix. Rei went into the tent to get Usagi... who wasn't there!   
  
"Minna! Usagi's gone!"


	2. Part 2

**********  
Forest of Despair  
Part 2  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
by: Usa and Emiri  
**********  
  
  
"Nani yo?!" Everyone but Ami shouted.  
  
Ami shook her head. "No, she's not."  
  
"This is *not* what we need right now," Luna muttered. "USAGI!!!!!!"  
  
"Of course she is," Rei replied.   
  
"No, she turned on her locator just before she left. I have her on my computer."  
  
"Where is she Ami-chan?" Minako asked.  
  
**  
  
The girls ate breakfast quickly and Ami led them to Usagi. She was about 10 minute walk from them.  
  
"Usagi! Why did you do that?" Rei screamed at her friend.   
  
"Rei-chan, shut up!" Usagi shouted. Everyone gasped and Usagi lowered her head. "Gomen..."  
  
"It's all right, Usagi," Rei replied, "I'm the one who should apologize."  
  
"Let's not worry about it, minna," Mianko said.  
  
Suddenly, Ami's computer began beeping. "Minna, someone's coming this way... and they have guns!"  
  
"You're computer can do that?" Minako asked. "How?"   
  
"I'm not explaining it, just take cover!"  
  
"Minako-chan, now's not the time!" Makoto dragged Ami into the biushes.  
  
***********  
  
Rei ducked as the bullets whizzed by her head. *What the hell is going on?* her mind screamed.  
  
Minako ducked down beside her. "Rei-chan, what are we gonna do?" she whispered.  
  
"Stay low for right now... and pray."  
  
"Can you use one of your charms?"  
  
Rei shrugged. "I guess so, hold on a minute." The Miko closed her eyes and concentrated. "Rin pyuo tou shi gin retsu zen... Shield of Protection!" (AN: Gomen, gomen! I have no idea what Rei's chant is! The first one to e-mail Usa the correct chant gets two pics of her!! ^_^)  
  
A bullet whizzed by Minako's ear, then bounced away and flew back in the direction it came. Rei grinned. "Sugoi, ne?"   
  
"Hai." Minako grinned back. "But what about minna?"  
  
"They're fine, I concentrated on them as well. No matter where they're at, they're fine."  
  
"That's a relief. Do you think it's safe for us to get up now?"  
  
Rei listened for gunfire. "Hai, I think so."   
  
"Come on, lets figure out where they are." Rei nodded and slowly stood up.  
  
***********  
  
"Ami-chan, daijobu?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Hai, you, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Hai. I wonder why those guys shot at us."  
  
"I don't know," Ami replied, looking down at her computer. "Shimatta!"  
  
"I don't like the sounds of that," Makoto muttered. "What's wrong?"  
  
"My computer, it must have taken a beating when I threw myself to the ground. I can't locate Mamoru-san anymore!"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"I'm afraid so..."  
  
************  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Luna nudged her.  
  
"Luna? Daijobu?" Usagi asked, lifting herself up. "Itai!"   
  
"Usagi! What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

**********  
Forest of Despair  
Part 3  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
by: Usa and Emiri  
**********  
  
"Kuso! Those girls got away!" Satsujin cursed. "They could've seen the drop-off, and rat us out to the boys in blue."  
  
Korosu looked at his friend. This had certainly been a long day and it was only now noon. First they tried to dump someone they killed and then some dumb ass taking a piss had seen them. Then, five girls were walking through the woods looking for the guy, who Korosu assumed they had captured. "What do you want to do about them, Satsujin?"  
  
"Well, we have to get rid of them. They know we're here, and they pose a threat."  
  
"Maybe we can lure them some how using that guy as bait," Korosu thought aloud. "He has to be with one of them."  
  
"Well, if he'd wake up, he could be of some use." Satusujin sneered, and poked Mamoru with his foot.  
  
Mamoru felt something poking him in the side. He also felt a pounding in his head. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He noticed that he was not near the area he and the girls had set up camp.   
  
Finally being able to sit up, Mamoru saw two guys staring at him. "What's going on?" No sooner had he asked the question did he remember the last thing he did.  
  
"Nice of you to wake up," Korosu muttered.  
  
Mamoru eyed the two men curiously. He then thought of Usagi and her friends. "What happened to the girls I was with?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing yet. As long as you co-operate with us, none of you will be killed." Satsujin cocked his gun for empahsis.  
  
Korosu grinned evilly and looked at Satsujin as if telling him to follow his lead. He had only gotten a glimpse of the girls but one had caught his eye. "Those girls are lovely. Is one of them your girlfriend?" He noticed Mamoru's expression and continued, licking his lips. "Mmm... especially that one with the pigtails, ne, Satsujin?"  
  
The fire in Mamoru's eyes told the two men who his girlfriend was. He was seething so badly he couldn't answer.  
  
Satsujin nodded in agreement. "It would be a real shame if she were to meet with an...accident. All alone in the woods.."   
  
"What do you mean, "all alone"?" Mamoru was confused. The girls would never separate if they new they were in danger.  
  
"Well, we ran into them. They managed to escape us...for now. But we know that you know what's goin on out here. So don't expect to be leaving."  
  
"I swear, if you harm any of those girls in any way, I will personally rip both your hearts out!"  
  
Korosu laughed. "Ooh, big tough guy! You better watch it, we have the guns and the advantage."  
  
"Hrmm...an idle threat from someone who's chained to the wall."  
  
***********  
  
Rei was nervous. She had a horrible feeling that they weren't going to get out of this alive. They had fought every kind of alien creature thrown at them but humans with guns...   
  
"Rei-chan? Daijobou? You're so quiet...gomen, but it's creeping me out." Minako moved to brush a strand of hair out of her face, and felt something wet, warm, and sticky.  
  
Rei looked at her friend. "I'm..." she trailed off as she noticed red on the side of Minako's face. "Minako-chan!"  
  
Minako looked at her hand. "Blood."  
  
"Stop for a minute," she ordered the blonde. Rei then proceeded to move the Minako's hair away from her face. Rei gasped. There was a gash above Minako's temple. They hadn't noticed it because her bangs were in the way. "Minako-chan, you're in shock!"  
  
"No, I'm not. I feel fine." Minako attempted a smile.  
  
Rei gave her a wry look. "I don't think so, sit down."  
  
"All right." Minako exhaled sharply as she flopped down on the mossy ground.  
  
"Hold this on the gash," Rei instructed, pulling out a handkerchief she had in her pocket. As Minako did that, she looked through her backpack for her canteen and some gauze. "Kuso!"  
  
Rei looked up at Minako. "Ami-chan has the... Minako-chan!" Her friend was unconscious.  
  
Rei decided to try her communicator again. Maybe she could get a hold of Ami. They had tried them earlier but neither was working well.  
  
Turning it on, Rei said, "Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Usagi, this Rei, come in!" No answer. "Minna, come in, this is Rei! Onegai, someone! Minako-chan's been hurt badly, she's unconscious!"   
  
She sighed in defeat and held back her tears. She needed to be strong for Minako when she woke up. Rei sat silently and began chanting.  
  
************  
  
Ami was sitting, trying to fix her computer with no luck. "Mako-chan, any luck contacting everyone else?"  
  
"Iie. Ami-chan, can you fix the computer? We really need to be able to find our way around this forest maze."  
  
"Not yet... wait, there we go!" Ami said excitedly.  
  
"And the others..." she added. "Who knows where they are, and if they're all right... Sugoi!"  
  
Ami stood up, but immediately fell back to the ground with cry. She thought she was just a bit sore and tried again. It hurt worse than the first time she tried.   
  
"Ami-chan!"  
  
"Mako-chan, I think I've twisted my knee," she said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Well I'll just have to carry you," Makoto said, trying to squash her fears. "You navigate, and I'll be our feet."  
  
Ami shook her head. "No, I can't let you do that! I'll just show you how to use the computer and I'll wait here for you."  
  
Makoto squawked in protest. "I can't leave you all alone! And besides...me, use that complicated thing?"  
  
"It's really not that difficult to..." Ami trailed off. There was no way she could explain to Makoto how to use the computer in such little time. "Fine, pick me up and lets find the others!"  
  
**************  
  
Usagi winced. "I think I might have twisted my wrist when I fell."  
  
"Artemis?" Usagi gasped.   
  
He and Luna were on her shoulders when the attack came. "I'm right here, Usagi-chan," he replied.  
  
"Usagi-chan, we should bind your wrist with something," Luna said.  
  
"With what, Luna? I don't have much with me."  
  
"Well, what do you have?" Artemis asked.  
  
Usagi rummaged through her backpack with hurt uninjured hand. "Lets see... pocky, pocky, pocky, picture of me and Mamo-chan, and more pocky."  
  
Artemis let out a little sigh. "That's no help. But at least we have food. Maybe you can just soak your wrist in a little stream...I think there's one not far ahead."  
  
"Okay," Usagi replied with a nod. The three headed to the stream Artemis had seen.  
  
Upon arriving, Usagi knelt down and put her arm into the cool water. Tear drops fell from her eyes and into the stream. The day was beginning to take it's toll on her. She missed Mamoru so much. She had no idea whether he was alive or not... the same with her friends. And, she couldn't call anyone on her communicator because she had lost it somewhere.  
  
"Usagi? Luna I'm going to see if I can find any of the others myself," Artemis told them. "Stay RIGHT here."  
  
Usagi didn't reply or nod. She only stared ahead of her.  
  
"Usagi-chan, don't give up," Luna siad. "We'll find everyone, and everything will be okay, you'll see..."  
  
"Luna, why do I keep thinking this is my fault?" she asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know...but you can't blame yourself for anything. Some crazies came out of nowhere, shooting bullets...you have no control over that."  
  
Usagi nodded. "You're right, Luna!" she said, standing up. "We have to find them and Mamo-chan!"  
  
"Wait, Usagi-chan! Artemis told us to wait here."  
  
Usagi ignored her and ran off. "I can't just wait, Luna!" she cried, her voice fading as she ran further away. Luna sighed, and tried her best to follow Usagi, but soon lost her in the dense jungle of trees.  
  
**  
  
Satsujin watched Usagi approach him, then stepped out from behind his bush and grabbed her arm as she ran past. "Going somewhere in a hurry?"  
  
Usagi gasped. "Nani yo! Let go of me!"  
  
"Hey, aren't you that dweeb in the ugly green jacket's kanojo?"  
  
"Mamo-chan! You know where he is?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Ahh...so his name is Mamo? You're being quite helpful this far....much more so than he was. Now, don't you agree that your boyfriend should learn how to share more?"  
  
Usagi was getting nervous. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
Satsujin looked at her with a lustful glare. "You know it's dangerous for little girls to play in these woods alone...they're full of murderers and theives."  
  
"Just take me to Mamo-chan, onegai. We won't tell anyone anything! We promise!"  
  
"Oh, you'll get to see him...once I'm done having my fun with you."  
  
Usagi began backing away from Satsujin. She did not like where this was leading. "You know, we're all alone in these woods, girly," he said softly. "Nobody around for miles, and even if they were, they wouldn't hear you."   
  
He stepped closer to her again. "Maybe I wont have to punish you if you're a good girl."  
  
"J-just leave me alone," Usagi cried, turning to run off. She didn't care how lost she got as long as she wasn't lost with him.  
  
Satsujin laughed at her, knowing she'd soon be lost in the woods. He waited a few seconds, then loped after her. For a girl, she could sure run fast. He sped up a bit. Cat and mouse games were always fun...and being the cat, he always won.  
  
Usagi knew she had a good distance away from him but she was quickly tiring out. If she wanted to run faster, she'd have to transform and there was no way she'd do that in front of him. Suddenly, she tripped over a branch.   
  
He caught up to her a few seconds later. "Nice to see you've fallen for me, girly, " he commented with a sadistic laugh.  
  
She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "Please leave me alone," she begged.  
  
"But I'm a bored and lonely man," he whined in an evil tone. He began to slip off his pants.  
  
Usagi lashed her foot out in an attempt to kick him. He grabbed her foot with his free hand, giving it a hard squeeze. "Don't make me use my gun," he cautioned, placing it in his pants pocket before throwing them to the ground.  
  
"Please don't make me do this, please!" Usagi cried. *This can't be happening!* she thought to herself.  
  
He pushed her shirt up as high as it would go, then reached behind her, undoing her bra.  
  
Usagi began crying. This was not how she pictured her first time to be and it was scaring her to no end. Looking over to the right, she spotted Satsujin's pants. If she could get to them with him noticing she could grab his gun and... maybe shoot him.  
  
He bent his head down, and began ravishing her chest with his mouth while using his hands to slide her pants off. Satsujin was too busy to notice what Usagi was doing...  
  
Still crying, Usagi felt for the pockets and nearly sighed in relief when she felt the gun. She pulled it out shakily. Usagi aimed at Satsujin and fired without hesitation.  
  
Satsujin's head jerked up when he heard the gun fire. A split second later, he felt a searing pain in his groin. "Why you little..." His sentence broke off as he collapsed sideways onto the ground, in considerable pain.  
  
Usagi moved away from him, still on the ground, still pointing the gun at him. She couldn't believe what she had done. True, he was doing something evil... something wrong but... he was human. And she was supposed to protect humans.  
  
Usagi pulled her shirt back on and buttoned her pants. She decided to keep the gun so he wouldn't have a chance. Not that she expected him to get up anytime soon... With a cry, she ran off, hoping to find someone, anyone she knew.  



	4. Part 4

**********  
Forest of Despair  
Part 4  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
by: Usa and Emiri  
**********  
  
"Ami-chan, we've gotta sit down for a few minutes," Makoto grunted. "No offense, but you're not extremely light."  
  
Ami laughed. "That's fine, Mako-chan."  
  
"Is your knee any-" Makoto's question was cut off as they heard a gun fire.  
  
"Kami-sama..." Ami whispered, eyes wide in fear.  
  
"Ami-chan!" Ami looked up to see Luna and Artemis running towards the girls.  
  
"Artemis! Luna! We're glad to see you!" Makoto cried. "Have you seen any of the others?" she added.  
  
"We were with Usagi-chan about a half hour ago but she ran off. We haven't seen her since," Artemis replied.  
  
"Did you hear that gunshot?" Luna asked.  
  
Ami nodded. "We have to find out what happened. If that was one of the others, I don't think..." She trailed off as everyone nodded.  
  
Makoto held up her hand to signal everyone to be quiet. A few second later, they heard someone running through the bushes at a high speed towards them.  
  
Ami pointed to a spot where they could hide and Makoto helped her up. They wanted to be on the safe side in case it was one of those men.  
  
But then they heard crying. It was a girl crying. Artemis' ears perked up. "That's Usagi-chan!" he told them.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Luna yelled. "We're over here!"  
  
********  
  
Usagi was getting tired but she couldn't stop. She had to get as far away from Satsujin as possible. She jumped when she heard voices. She pointed the gun towards them, tears flowing, arms shaking.   
  
"Usagi-chan! We're over here!"  
  
*Luna!* Usagi ran towards her guardian's voice.  
  
**  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
She sighed in relief when Ami, Makoto, Luna, and Artemis came into view. She knew her appearance was less then perfect but she didn't care at the moment. "Minna!"  
  
Ami couldn't rush up to hug her friend as her knee was still a bit painful. However, she noticed that Usagi's eyes looked dull and expressionless. As if... as if her innocence was almost stolen from her.  
  
"Usagi-chan, what ahppened?" Makoto asked, noticing her disheveled appearance.  
  
Usagi dropped the gun and sank to the ground, crying uncontrollably. She was tired and she felt horribly dirty.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Ami said, limping over to her friend. "Daijobu?"  
  
Makoto helped Ami over, and hugged Usagi. Usagi gently pushed them away. "Iie..."  
  
Ami didn't know what to say and she finally put two and two together. Usagi's appearance, her demeanor, the gun she had been holding... the gunshot they had heard earlier. Usagi had an encounter with one of the men who shot at them!  
  
"Ami-chan, could you two leave me alone for a minute?" Usagi asked. "But stay where I can see you..."  
  
"Hai, Usagi-chan. We'll be right over there," she replied, pointing to a tree stump.  
  
Makoto helped Ami maneuver over to the tree stump. "Mako-chan, do you realize what happened?" Ami asked in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Hai, I know. Poor Usagi-chan..."  
  
"We have to find minna and get her out of here. She was not only attacked by someone but she had to shoot him in self-defense. Even though she did it to save herself, she's not going to forgive herself anytime soon. You know how she is."   
  
"Hai, I know. She'll think it was her fault it happened."  
  
Ami looked at her computer. "Maybe I can fix Minako-chan's or Rei-chan's communicator through this."  
  
"Hai, try it!"  
  
Ami nodded and set to work. There was a sad sort of sigh from Usagi's direction. She looked up a minute to see Usagi's back to them. Ami held in her tears and went to work.  
  
  



	5. Part 5

*********  
Forest of Despair  
Part 5  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
by: Usa and Emiri  
*********  
  
Usagi watched as Makoto and Ami walked away. They only seemed to be giving her looks of pity. Turning away from them, Usagi hugged herself. She felt so violated even though he hadn't actually...   
  
Usagi shuddered. *Don't think about it!*  
  
She glanced down her shirt and saw that there were bruises forming on her chest.   
  
Makoto decided that Usagi shouldn't be alone right now, so she got up and walked over. "Usagi-chan..."   
  
Usagi jerked her head up at the sound of Makoto's voice. "Hai...?"  
  
"Gomen nasai, Usagi-chan. I don't know exactly what happened to you, but whoever did it is gonna pay..." Makoto looked fierce for a second, then her eyes teared up, and she gently hugged her friend.  
  
Even though Makoto's hug wasn't that hard, Usagi cried out. "Usagi-chan, did I hurt you?" Makoto took a step back, surprised.  
  
"Iie... it's just..." Usagi hung her head. "He... that is..."  
  
"I think I understand, Usagi-chan....you just don't want to feel confined or trapped or too close to anyone right now..."  
  
"It's not that Mako-chan. I was so greatful when you hugged me. He... he hurt me..."  
  
"Well, he's going to pay with his life." Makoto's eyes turned cold, and blazed with anger.  
  
Usagi shook her head. "I sort of already took care of that."  
  
"Nani? *You* fired that gunshot, Usagi-chan?"  
  
"Un..." she replied, ashamed.  
  
"I"m proud of you, Usagi-chan!"  
  
"Are you, Mako-chan? Did I do the right thing?"  
  
"You saved yourself...all by yourself. It takes a lot of guts to do something like that. I would've acted the exact same way if it had happened to me. And, if you hadn't defended yourself..."  
  
"There are all sorts of evil, Usagi-chan. Not just youma. Some humans are just as black as any monster we've faced...and they deserve to be punished for causing pain and enjoying it."  
  
Usagi was about to reply when Ami shouted in delight. "I know where Minako-chan and Rei-chan are!"  
  
"Nani?!" everyone exclaimed.  
  
"Honto?" Luna asked.   
  
"I was able to contact them and then pinpoint their location. They're a 10 minute walk southeast from us."  
  
Usagi spoke up quietly. "Ne, Ami-chan, have you found Mamo-chan yet?"  
  
"I'm afraid not, Usagi-chan," Ami replied, scared of the dull expression in her friend's eyes. She nodded at Luna and Artemis who ran off in search of Rei and Minako.  
  
"It'll be okay," Makoto said. "You can't give up hope."  
  
"Mako-chan's right. We'll find him, don't worry!"  
  
A few minutes later, Artemis and Luna returned with Rei and Minako. Minako was using Rei for a crutch, and the gash on her forehead was quite evident.  
  
Usagi smiled slightly, glad that her friends were together again. Although, she kept getting the feeling that someone was watching her.   
  
Rei had Minako sit next to Ami so the blue-haired girl could check her injury. She went to Makoto and gave her a hug. "Daijobu, Mako-chan?"  
  
"Hai...I'd like to beat the crap outta whoever hurt Usagi-chan, find Mamoru-san and get out of here...but hai."  
  
"Nani yo?" Rei exclaimed, rushing to give Usagi a bear hug. Before Makoto or Usagi could say anything, she did.   
  
"Itaaai!"  
  
Rei let go. "Gomen, Usagi! What happened?"  
  
More tears fell from her eyes. "I-I don't want to talk about it anymore..." she whispered walking a few feet away and sitting back on the ground.  
  
"Mako?" Rei asked.  
  
"Someone....tried to violate her...and the bastard's gonna pay!"  
  
"Oh he is going to pay!" Rei said with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Minna!" Ami called.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
Rei and Makoto walked over to her and Minako, Usagi trailing behind them. "Minako has a slight concussion, she'll be fine. I still can't walk anywhere. Anyone else injured?"  
  
"I'm fine," Rei said.  
  
"My wrist," Usagi mumbled, holding it up. She didn't mention her chest, though.  
  
"Usagi-chan..." Luna trailed off. Usagi was being too mature for her normal self.  
  
Everyone looked at Usagi for a moment. Rei broke the silence. "Mako-chan, do you think you could carry Ami-chan? We'll need her computer and she's the only one who can work it."  
  
"Hai, I can carry Ami-chan...but where are we going to?"  
  
"See this dot, blinking on the screen?" The girls looked over Ami's shoulder. "That's Mamoru-san."  
  
"Honto? How'd you track him?" Minako hovered over Ami's shoulder, curious.  
  
"I was able to hone in on his power as holder of the Golden Crystal," Ami explained. "Come on, we're about an hour away from him."  
  
"How do we know it's safe to get him, though?" Luna asked. "It may be some sort of trap."  
  
Usagi cleared her throat. "What is it, Usagi?" Rei asked.  
  
"Well, there were two, ne?" The girls nodded. "There's probably only one with him now..."  
  
"Hai...but this will take a lot of planning. You can't endanger yourselves, minna," Artemis cautioned.  
  
Usagi nodded but she didn't want to wait. She hadn't seen Mamo-chan all day long and it was really starting to worry her. Did those guys kill him already? *Mamo-chan...*  
  
"Ami-chan, Usagi-chan, I think we should take you back to the campsite," Minako said. "Neither of you should be fighting."  
  
"Minako-chan, that's two hours in the opposite direction," Ami protested. "As much as I agree with you, we don't have time. What if..." Ami stopped realizing what she almost said.  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "You don't... don't think he's..."  
  
"Ami-chan can see him on her computer, so he must be alright." Makoto tried to comfort her.  
  
**********  
  
Mamoru froze when he heard the gunshot. *Usako...*  
  
Korosu looked around wondering where the gunshot had come from. He had no idea where Satsujin was at.  
  
Mamoru noticed Korosu's temporary confusion, and jumped at the chance to escape. He grabbed the gun off the nearby table. "Move and I'll shoot you," he growled.  
  
Korosu stared at the man holding his gun. He knew he was screwed so he tried to reason with Mamoru. "Look, I'm sorry about all this. It was Satsujin's idea. Just leave me alone and get out of here."  
  
Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Coward."  
  
"Maybe..." Korosu replied.  
  
"And a murderer as well. I saw you dump that other body. And kidnapper. Now, unchain me from this wall, and don't make any sudden moves. Or you'll never move again."  
  
Korosu nodded, and pulled the key from his pocket, unlocking the chains.  
  
"Good." Mamoru glowered at him. "Now, just to make sure you don't get far..." Mamoru fired the gun, hitting the other man in the leg.  
  
Korosu grunted in pain. "Bastard!"  
  
"Well, let's just say I'm returning the favour." With that, Mamoru loped off to find Usagi-tachi.  
  
******  
  
Makoto looked up at the sky. It was probably around 6 pm, and the light was ever so gradually beginning to fade. "Minna, maybe we should head back to the camp for tonight. It's going to be dark in awhile, and we don't want to be lost in the dark..."  
  
"Iie!" Usagi cried. "We can't leave Mamo-chan out there alone!"  
  
"Usagi, be reasonable," Rei told her friend. "We can't keep..."  
  
"Iie!!" Usagi cried out again. "I refuse to leave him!"  
  
"Usagi-chan..." Ami was at a lost for words. A quiet beep made everyone turn to Ami.  
  
"Minna, Mamoru-san is heading straight for us!"   
  
"Should we head in his direction?" Minako asked.  
  
Usagi looked at her friends with pleading eyes. Finally they gave in. "I think that if we head towards him, we should be able to reach him before it gets too dark." Ami said  
  
"And we can head back towards camp together." Luna said.  
  
Makoto picked Ami up onto her back, and everyone set off in Mamoru's direction with Ami giving directions.  
  
Rei followed closely behind Usagi who was just in front of Makoto and Ami. She wanted so much to hurt the man who had dared to touch her Princess. A slight grin of satisfaction came her face as she thought of Usagi shooting the man in the groin... where he deserved it!  
  
Rei knew it was going to take a long time for Usagi to heal. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. Another friend of Rei's had been in the same position a few years ago and it nearly tore her apart. Usagi was so much closer to Rei than the other girl. Usagi was like a sister.   
  
Minako was *so* tired, and her head hurt beyond belief. Still, it was nothing compared to what happened to Usagi. She was just glad theat everyone was still alive...though it would take time for them all to heal. She just wanted to go home and wash her hair...  
  
Ami cringed in pain from the slight jump Makoto had taken over a small branch. This was turning out to be the worse camping trip of her life. Okay, so it was the first... and last camping trip of her life. Taking her eyes away from the computer for a mintue, Ami stole a glance at Usagi. Her friend looked so drain of all the life she had. Within five hours, Usagi had become a mass of depression Ami only hoped Mamoru could help her.  
  
"Gomen, Ami-chan," Makoto apologised. Inside, she was feeling everything all at once. She wanted to beat the crap out of whoever hurt Usagi, kidnapped Mamoru, and ruined their trip. But she was exhausted too. She just wanted to go home to her own bed, and sleep for a year. She wanted to cry, too, for all the pain that everyone was in. But, she was the tough one, so Makoto smushed it in.  
  
Usagi hugged herself as the wind blew through the trees. She felt cold... and alone. She knew her friends were all with her but she just felt alone. Every few minutes, she'd get a flash of Satsujin attack her, ravishing at her chest. Usagi felt really sick all of the sudden and stopped walking.  
  
"Usagi?" Rei watched as her friend ran to some bushes to the right and vomited.  
  
"Is...she gonna be alright? Maybe we should wait here for Mamoru-san," Minako said.  
  
Ami nodded. "That sounds like a good idea. Besides, I think I'm getting a bit heavy for Mako-chan."  
  
"How much further is Mamoru-san?" asked Luna.  
  
"About 20 minutes," Ami replied, looking at her computer. Makoto had set her down and everyone was spread out resting. Minako had her head on Makoto's lap and Usagi had hers on Rei's.  
  
Rei stroked Usagi's forehead. She was resting now, but Rei could tell that Usagi was still a bit scared. She was shaking and had broken out into a cold sweat. Rei had never seen anything like this happen, but she knew one thing. Usagi, as well as Minako and Ami, needed to get to a hospital.  
  
"We'll go get him, " said Luna.  
  
"Then, I vote we pack up and head home," said Makoto  
  
"Good idea," Ami said. "Head towards the west, Luna."  
  
Everyone but Usagi and Minako nodded in agreement to Makoto's suggestion. Luna and Artemis ran off, and everyone just sat there in silence.  
  
"Who knew that the woods were full of such bad people?" Minako muttered.  
  
"Unfortunately, it's like that everywhere, Minako-chan," Ami stated. "Take the United States for example. All those shootings in their schools. It has to be horrible."  
  
"What did we do to deserve it, though? All we did was go on a camping trip, and some guys decide they want to kill us..." Makoto replied.  
  
"Mamoru-san must have seen something," Rei said.  
  
"Well, we'll be able to ask him soon enough," Makoto said as she gently wiped Minako's bloody bangs off her face.  



	6. Part 6

*********  
Forest of Despair  
Part 6  
Disclaimer in Part 1  
by: Usa and Emiri  
*********  
  
A few seconds later, a somewhat disheveled Mamoru came bursting into the grove where they were sitting.  
  
"Mamoru-san!" Ami exclaimed.  
  
"Minna!"   
  
"Usako!" Mamoru noticed the bruises on her body, and the vacant look in her eyes. He moved to hug her.  
  
Usagi looked up, thinking she heard Mamoru's voice. She couldn't see him, though. The only person she saw was Satsujin glooming in front of her.  
  
Usagi shot up. "Nani yo! Rei-chan, keep him away from me!" she cried.  
  
"Usagi! What do you mean? That's Mamoru-san."  
  
Usagi shook her head, cowering behind the miko. "Iie... stop him, he's going to hurt me!"  
  
"I think she's hallucinating being atacked," Makoto said quietly.  
  
"I'm not hallucinating anything, Mako-chan! You're all supposed to protect me! So... protect me before he... he does it again!"  
  
"Usagi, it's MAMORU!" Minako said, walking over to him. "He's not going to hurt you"  
  
"Minako-chan, move away! He's going to hurt you too!"  
  
Mamoru was too shocked to say anything. He just sat down, not knowing what to do or say.  
  
Usagi stopped talking long enough to notice that "Satsujin" wasn't doing or saying anything to her. She began feeling sick to her stomach again and turned away.  
  
"Mako-chan, please see if she's all right," Ami told her.  
  
Makoto walked over to Usagi. "Usagi-chan?"  
  
"M-mako-chan... I can't get him out of my head. And everytime I think about it, my stomach begins to hurt and I feel like I have to throw up."  
  
Makoto put her hand on Usagi's shoulder. "Im not sure what all happened to you, but I know it must've been horrible. But, I also know that Mamoru-san loves you, and he'd NEVER hurt you. We're all here for you, Usagi-chan."  
  
"But I haven't seen him since last night. I'm afraid I might have lost him."  
  
Usagi's eyes began to water again. Why couldn't she just look up and see Mamoru sitting there, waiting for her.  
  
"Usagi-chan, he's right there." Makoto turned and pointed.  
  
The other girls had filled him in on what happened, and he had stood up. "Usako..."  
  
"Mamo-chan..." She walked to him slowly. They were about five feet apart when she ran to him the rest of the way.  
  
"Usako," Mamoru said again, hugging her.  
  
Usagi winced as the made contact. "Mamo-chan, gomen ne..."  
  
"How about we just go home for now, Usako? We can talk more tomorrow..."  
  
Usagi nodded. She couldn't tell if Mamoru could feel her shaking. She felt like she would collapse any minute.   
  
"How far is the campsite from here, minna?" Makoto asked.  
  
"About three hours," Ami responded.  
  
"Well," Rei spoke up, "I guess we should start walking, ne?" Everyone just sort of nodded.  
  
"It's going to be dark soon," Luna said. "We should move as fast as we can...or we'll just have to camp somewhere for the night."  
  
"She's right, minna! Lets hurry to the site."   
  
They walked in silence, no one wanting to talk about what they had experienced. They'd each tell their stories after a good night's rest.  
  
Usagi felt comforted in Mamoru's arms, but she still felt Satsujin's rancid breath all over her. *When is this feeling going to go away!* her mind screamed at her.  
  
Mamoru was glad that everyone was together, and that nobody was dead. He also felt guilty, that he hadn't been able to protect Usagi from what had happened to her. *Who knew that maniac murderers with guns would ruin our camping trip,* he thought sourly.  
  
Usagi suddenly looked up at Mamoru. She had felt him squeeze her a bit closer. She didn't want to mention the pain she felt from the bruises but she was sure it was evident on her face.  
  
Mamoru looked down on her, and saw the pain in her face. "Usako, gomen..." He loosed his hold on her.  
  
Usagi smiled at him sadly. She wondered how long the group had been wondering. Surely that should have reached the campsite by now...  
  
"Minna!" Ami cried out.  
  
"Nani yo!"  
  
"We're 10 minutes from the campsite!"  
  
"Yokatte," Rei sighed in relief.  
  
"Good. It's almost dark," Artemis said. And sure enough, only the last lines of light remained in the sky.  
  
Finally, they reached an opening... their campsite!  
  
"Let's get everything packed up and head home now," Minako said. "I dunno about minna, but i just want to be home."  
  
"Sounds like a good idea to me," Ami said. Rei nodded in agreement. Makoto nodded as well.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Minako asked. There was no answer.  
  
"Usako?" Usagi looked up at Mamoru. "Don't you want to go home?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
Makoto helped Ami to the van, and all the uninjured people rushed to pack up the campsite.  
  
Usagi stood there watching as her friends got everything together. She was so glad nothing more serious had occured to them. She really didn't know what to do with herself.   
  
"We're almost done," Artemis told them.  
  
"Finally," Rei announced. "Lets hit the road!"  
  
Everyone climbed into the van. Usagi in the front passenger side, Minako with Rei in the far back and Ami and Makoto in the middle seat. Mamoru climbed in himself and looked at the half-beaten girls. "Everyone situated?"  
  
"Hai, let's just go home." Minako said.  
  
It was two hours later and they were almost home. Only Usagi and Mamoru were awake.  
  
"Usako? I'm sorry...that I couldn't protect you from what happened today."  
  
"Mamo-chan, it's not your fault. I-I shouldn't have been so careless, running off like that after Luna told me not to."  
  
"Still. If I hadn't gotten kidnapped, then you wouldn'tve been out there looking for me."  
  
Usagi shook her head. "Iie, it's not your fault you were kidnapped! You didn't know they were going to be in the woods dumping a dead body!"  
  
Mamoru sighed. "You're so amazing...after all that's happened to you..."  
  
"I'm not that amazing, Mamo-chan. I couldn't prevent that... that guy from..." Usagi couldn't finish because she began crying again. "I am such a baby," she whispered  
  
"Usako, you're not a baby. If I were you...I have no idea what shape I'd be in, but I know I'd be a wreck." He reached over with one hand to take hers. "Who knew that going camping could turn into such a nightmare..."  
  
"I don't know..." she replied with a yawn.  
  
"Go to sleep, Usako," he said. "We'll be home in awhile."  
  
Yawning again and closing her eyes, Usagi said,"Aishiteru, Mamo-chan."  
  
"Aishiteru, Usako."  
  
  
The End!  
  
Well, what did you think? Please let us know!  
~Usa and Emiri 


End file.
